The Dark and Blue
by El-cruze
Summary: When Lara runs threw the streets of Paris on another assignment, She runs into the one person she never expected to be alive. But what does he want? LC KT Please R
1. Prolauge: fermiliar sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story **

**Prologue: Familiar sight**

**Three weeks after AOD**

**Parisian Ghetto **

**3:00 am.**

**_Lungs burning, Lara ran down the ally full speed. She didn't know who she was running from or why, but the bullets running past her head and__into the wall beside her head said enough._**

_**After looking slightly behind her to see a figure running towards her, Lara turned the nearest corner.**_

_**On turning the corner, Lara had to do a double take, seeing in front of her, a sight she thought she'd never see again.**_

**Sorry it's so short, I'll write more with good reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Confrintation

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

**_The motorbike stood against the wall, looking the same as it did many weeks before._**

'_**It may be a trick,' she thought to herself.' But from who?' she thought again. 'Karel wouldn't have taken his bike, and he's dead…. I think.' She grimsed at the thought of him.**_

_**Growing sounds of footsteps brought Lara back to herself, but there was no time to move before she felt a cold gun barrel to her back. She sighed, slowly lifting her hands into the air.**_

_**A voice whispered soft words," Nice to see you again."**_

_**The voice was male, and familiar. Deep, yet soft too.**_

'_**It can't be…' she thought, but the words escaped her lips in an awed sense.**_

"_**It's a miracle." He said with a soft chuckle. Lara smiled to herself before turning. She grabbed his wrist, and twisted wail taking a gun out and pointing it at the back of his neck. It was Lara's turn to chuckle.**_

_**Once again, Lara couldn't see his face, but she knew by the dark brown, almost black hair. Kurtis Trent.**_

" _**Well Mr. Trent, I must say, you are persistent." She paused," You have a lot to explain." She frowned.**_

" _**I'm not talking till you get the gun off my neck." He tried turning to look at her. She could see the side of his eye. Piercing blue ice. Beautiful, even attractive. **_

_**Lara mentally slapped herself at the thought, and tried to concentrate at looking as though she was thinking.**_

_**Can't trust me Croft?" Kurtis asked in a sarcastic tone. He snickered as Lara pushed harder with the gun barrel. It suddenly released, he stood, looking around at her. Her hair was in its usual braid, and she wore the same pants as he saw her weir in the Louvre. Her shirt, though, was a dark blue long sleeve with rips in the side.**_

" _**You look horrible." Kurtis said. Lara rolled her eyes.**_

" _**I can say the same for you." She looked at his bandaged torso." You have a lot of explaining to do-" She wasn't allowed to finish as they both heard the snap of a gun being loaded.**_

**OH! Scary! The entry's a bit longer, but not a lot. But hay, I'm new! Ge'me a brake. (he he)**


	3. Chapter 2 Chase

**Disclaimer on Prologue.**

**El- Thanks for all the reviews! I promise this chapter will be much longer than the previous. I appreciate all the tips, sense I'm new; I'll need a bit of help. lol**

**Here goes nothin'. **

**Chpt. 3 Chase**

Parisian Ghetto 

**3:15 am**

Both heads turned towards the direction of the snapping noise. Silence parched the night air, nothing making a move. The smell of garbage and waste filled the air, making them cringe.

Kurtis slowly backed away, making sure not to attract Lara's attention. He turned, finding a pistol barrel to his face. It's holder's head covered in a gas mask and night vision goggles.

" Bonswa misure," he stated in a low, husky voice. Kurtis could feel the man's breath on his face. Smelling of alcohol and cigars. He closed his eyes, readying himself. He could sense the man putting pressure on the trigger. He savored every moment he had before he had to move. The time came.

Kurtis ducked at the precise moment, avoiding the man's 9mm bullets by an inch. Yet, unexpectedly, the man fired multiple shots. Injecting the pungent smell of gun smoke into the air. The last of many bullets skidded across Kurtis's shoulder. He cried out in pain,

Meters away, Lara looked back at Kurtis, expecting to see him standing in front of her, but he was over by his motorbike. A man stood in front of him, pointing a 9mm pistol in his face. " Bonswa misure." She heard him say.

Kurtis ducked with surprising precision, missing the first few bullets missing him by inches. The last ones hit him across the shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

Kurtis fell on his side, holding his shoulder that burned like satin's fire. The skid wasn't deep, but enough to cause a hell of a lot of pain.

Lara took out her twin pistols, lifting the safeties in unison. She shot off a round at the man, who dropped dead on the spot. She walked up to him, yet before she could do anything, the man melted into a pool of black acid. She recoiled on the spot looking over at Kurtis, who was sitting on the ground looking into the pool of liquid.

Lara looked over at him." You ok?" She deadpanned, her voice giving off no emotion. Kurtis shrugged, pulling himself up, but stopped halfway. Lara tried to help him but he shrugged her off.

" Listen…" He told her in a voice hardly above a whisper. She strained her ears.

" Kurtis, I don't hear anything…" She stated. But seconds later, she heard it. The growing sounds of footsteps. Not one, but many.

" Come on." Kurtis whispered, pulling himself all the rest of the way up and gesturing Lara towards his bike. He swung his leg over, sitting on the front of the seat. As Lara soon found out, the seat was only made for one person.

As Kurtis gunned the throttle, Lara could feel his muscular back hard against her chest. She looked backwards once they were moving at a considerable speed. About ten men stood in a V formation in the middle of the ally. They all had matching dark navy blue jumpsuits on. Each of them also had on a pair of large sunglasses.

In the front of the group stood a woman in a jumpsuit just like the men. But on the front of her blouse, was a symbol. A skull with a beetle protruding from the left eye.

Lara turned back, suddenly putting her arms around Kurtis when he turned the corner.

Halfway down the road, Lara looked behind her again, seeing nothing but streetlights and a few homeless persons.

The remembrances of the horrible sign on the woman's shirt made Lara squeeze Kurtis tighter till he turned his head slightly.

" I would appreciate it if you would try _not_ to suffocate me." He inquired. Lara loosened her grip on him, feeling her cheeks run red. Noticing this Kurtis dropped the subject." Would you prefer a hotel room, or abandoned building?"

Lara looked at a street sign," I prefer a hotel, you?" Kurtis only nodded, turning down a dark damp ally way. The smells of must and sewage filled their nostrils.

Kurtis parked next to a neon hotel sign. The O and L lights had burnt out, leaving the T blinking bright green.

The walls were dingy; graffiti littered them, giving the space an eerie feeling. Lara had gotten used to all the sights and smells of Paris, but some she was not ready for.

Kurtis headed for the door beyond the sign, beckoning Lara to fallow. She did, noticing the door had no handle and seemed to be heavy steel. The funny thing was, the door stood beside the actual doorframe.

Entering the small, well you could say lobby, Kurtis and Lara approached the tiny desk (actually a few garbage cans covered by a thick lumpy board) A small man sat in a small, plastic chair, snoring. The cigar in his mouth lifting and dropping lazily with the man's breathes.

Kurtis slowly lifted his hand, brining it down hard on the desk, waking the man. As he awoke, he dropped his cigar and stood.

" Whosa whats!" He stammered, tripping over the desk. He, after noticing Kurtis and Lara, opened a black notebook, saturated with coffee." You would like a hotel room?" He asked briskly. Lara nodded at him, pulling out her wallet. Kurtis stopped her.

" I'll pay." He insisted, taking out his own wallet. As he did so though, a card fell out. He walked over to the desk, not noticing the card. Yet Lara picked it up, outing it in her own pack.

**El- I know, I know, it's short. Well, it's a start right? I've been having only two hours on the Internet at one time and lots of homework!**

**I've been thinking of putting a tomb exploration in the next few chapters, but you'll have to give me some ideas. Also Lara & Kurtis, let's say, confrontations.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	4. Chapter 3 Two faces

**Disclaimer in Prologue **

**Well? How am I doing? I think I'm doing ok for a start. The French spelling mistakes were kind of pathetic sense I have a French to English dictionary.**

**Here I go again.**

**_Parisian Ghetto_**

**_Small hotel_**

**_3:51 am._** **Chpt. 3 Two faces**

Kurtis opened the door and stepped aside to let Lara through. He could smell a blend of sweet peach bath soap and gun smoke as she passed in front of him. He closed the door behind him, looking around the small room.

The crusted yellowish brown walls looked as though they were white at one time. Two army cots sat in the middle of the room; with a small night stand in between. On the old molded wood, stood a rusted lamp and the remains of an alarm clock.

Lara walked over to the window, looking on to the sidewalk. Old, de-bricked warehouses with graffiti stood opposite the hotel, looking like tall ghosts against the night sky. She sighed, throwing her pack onto the nearest cot.

Kurtis moved over to the door opposite the two cots. The wooden door, which had many sharp splinters protruding out of the side, sat crooked on its hinges, making it a challenge for Kurits to open. When he did, he found that it led to a small bathroom consisting of a toilet, shower, and sink. (All looking in very bad shape)

" Home sweet home." Kurtis stated, examining a suspicious looking corner of the room, in which a large hole persisted to allow entrance to an assortment of creatures.

" It's not much, but it's as much as I can do. Places like this are pretty much my life, so, welcome to my life." Kurtis lifted both hands, gesturing towards the room around them.

" So, this is your life?" Lara asked, looking around the small acomodence.

" Yeah, I suppose it is." Kurtis looked around also.

Lara weighed her options. Telling Kurtis she found his card would probably make him mad, but then again, it could get her some information. ' Hell, I don't even know what it is.' She pointed out to herself. She decided to wait.

Lara seemed to be in deep thought and Kurits couldn't help but stare. Her beautiful chocolate eyes in a dream like state. The soft curve of her cheekbones and full lips made Kurtis tremble. Although he hated to admit it, Kurtis found Lara very attractive. A strange sort of attraction, but an attraction no the less.

'No.' Kurits told himself.' Love is dangerous.'

Feeling to uncomfortable for his own good, Kurtis headed to the small bathroom, closing the door lightly behind him with difficulty.

Lara took her sudden advantage, taking out the card. The first thing she noticed was the picture. He looked the same, but a bit younger. His brown, almost black (it looked more black than normal) hair fell lightly over the unique aqua orbs. The misty blue fog background brought out his eyes even more.

Beside the picture was a name, 'Arnold Dolmen' it read. Lara was taken aback. The name sounded familiar, she kept looking.

The card told everything, height (5'9), weight (150 lbs.), hair (Black), mutual status (divorced) and so on.

' Oh, he's got a lot more explaining to do now.' She said to herself, her anger building up.

That moment, Kurtis came out of the bathroom. Seconds before, Lara would have worried about not letting Kurtis see the card, but she was taken over by anger.

She stood, walking over to him and shoving the card in his face.

" What is this!" She raised her voice a bit. Kurtis backed away, surprised by her sudden outburst. He looked at the card and started to laugh.

" What's so funny, _Arnold_?" Lara emphasized. At the name, Kurits began to laugh harder. Soon after, Lara smacked him over the face a bit too hard.

After many minutes of hysterical laughing (Kurits of course) He sat up and took the card from her.

He looked at it for a few moments. " This is a fake ID Lara." He assured her, holding up the card. When she nodded he continued." What?" He asked.

" I want a story. What's this about?" She looked at him from under her long eyelashes. He sighed.

" Ever sense I was a boy," He started," I trained to be a member of the Lux Veritatis. The works, swimming, jumping, climbing, pretty much using mental and physical abilities." He paused, studying the card once more.

" I left when before I was intonated. Went to France, joined the Legion. I tried to keep my past covered, but of course I couldn't forever. Word got out I had belonged to a cult. It was a joke among the guys, until someone let it slip to person who wasn't too fond of cults. Pretty much, this guy didn't like anyone who had anything to do with cults. So he started looking for me." Kurits held up the card." I had to run. This guy had a whole group who hated people like me. So I got a fake identity, died my hair black, and rented a run down apartment in Germany." He stopped. Lara sat down on her cot.

" And you choose the name?" She asked. He nodded." Well, crappy choice of a name if you ask me." She took the card from him.

" It was my grandfathers name." He looked at her, hiking an eyebrow as she felt herself turn a bright shade of pink.

" Sorry," She mumbled. Kurtis sighed.

" So," he continued again," I finally had to kill him and his group off and then I was free to walk. Of course I had to leave the Legion. Then I got the letter from my father." He looked at the ground. Lara put a hand on his shoulder, but he wasn't even conscious of it.

After a few moments, Kurtis turned to her. " Why were you in Paris?" he asked her.

" I was here making funeral arrangements for Von Croy." She looked at the ground." I was in the library looking for information." She said, looking back to him.

" What information exactly?" he asked. She sighed.

" Information on a few things in Werner's notebook. A bit of it didn't make sense to me."

" In the middle of the night?" He accused her.

" Well… what were _you_ doing there?" She shot back at him. He raised his chin, smirking slightly.

" Looking for information." He mocked her.

" In the middle of the night?" She mocked back. She stood up, so did he.

" Yeah, you got a problem?" He stepped closer to her. She did the same.

" Yeah," she narrowed her eyes, he stepped closer again, taking her arm in his hand and pulling her to him. There lips came together with a certain softness. Lara kissed back for a second, pulling away after a few moments.

" I don't think so." She grinned, looking him in the eye and then heading towards the bathroom.

Once inside, she put her back to the door, touching her long, slender fingers to her lips. With most men, she would have been mad, but there was something about the kiss that made her calm.

Lara sighed, heading over to the shower and dousing herself with cold liquid.

**EL- Well, what do ya think? Huh? Good? Bad? I still need more ideas! Help me out a bit. Thanks for all the reviews too!**

**(special thanks to my friend Jaws)**


End file.
